


A carta

by Lara_Boger



Category: Sensitive Pornograph
Genre: Letters, M/M, Master POV, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Prison Implied
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Ninguém pode me condenar por ainda ter esperanças." POV Ex-mestre de Aki





	A carta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Postado originalmente em 29/04/2010 no Fanfiction.net.

**A Carta**

 

**_Para meu amado pet, _Aki-chan:__ **

_Como sempre estou aqui em minha cela, escrevendo mais essa carta. Talvez você não abra este envelope ou sequer leia mais que duas linhas disso antes de jogar no lixo. Sei que não deve ter lido nenhuma das que já te mandei desde que fui enviado pra cá, mas ainda assim vou continuar tentando. Ninguém pode me condenar por ainda ter esperanças._

_Os meus dias são tediosos. Penso em você em todas as horas por todos os dias, meu amor. Você vai ficar bravo se eu disser que te amo?_

_Te amo. Você é o único que tenho, o único que me importa de verdade nessa vida. Sempre demonstrei isso mas creio que nunca tenha entendido. Aki-chan, você não pode negar que sempre te protegi. Te dei todos os gestos e provas desse amor, mas eles tentarão te fazer esquecer de tudo._

_A culpa foi minha, eu assumo. Se eu não tivesse feito aquele jogo e contratado o maldito pet-sitter nada disso teria acontecido. Ainda estaríamos no nosso apartamento, vivendo nossa vida. Você não teria ido embora nem aquelas pessoas teriam te encontrado. Eu sei que eles vão tentar te fazer esquecer e te colocar contra mim. Tenho medo do que vai achar de mim daqui por diante._

_Não foi mentira, Aki-chan. Eu te amei de todas as formas que sabia e do jeito que pude. Me desculpe por ter sido um fraco e estragar tudo. Daria tudo que tenho pra te ter de novo._

_Sabe, lembro todos os dias dos nossos pequenos momentos. Do seu beijo, da forma como se encolhia sob meu toque... de como aquela coleira combinava com os seus olhos, do seu choro quando fazíamos amor, do jeito como implorava para que eu me enterrasse em você, de como ficava feliz quando eu te dava um bolinho._

_Eu queria ter visto seus olhos brilhando por mim mais vezes, mas acho que não vai acontecer tão cedo._

_Você sabe que nunca minto. Lembra que odeio qualquer mentira por menor que seja? Não vou mentir: ficarei aqui por muito tempo. Eles acham que meu amor por você me torna uma pessoa perigosa, como de fato sou. Sabe que sou capaz de tudo por você, não sabe?_

_Preciso que seja forte, Aki-chan pois não estarei aí pra te proteger. Não deixe que as palavras deles sujem nossa história e tudo o que passamos juntos. Eles não se importam com você, não querem a sua felicidade._

_Seus pais te expulsaram de casa quando descobriram que gostava de um homem, lembra? Eles não se importam de verdade. Eles não te amam._

_E aquele garoto... ele mal saiu das fraldas. Só quer se divertir, só quer te usar. Não é como eu, que te amo pra tudo e pra sempre._

_Aki-chan, você precisa resistir. Não sei quando poderei sair daqui, mas prometo que quando esse dia chegar a primeira coisa que farei é ir ao seu encontro. Não vão conseguir me manter nesse lugar por muito tempo e prometo que vou me livrar deles. Tudo que preciso é que não me esqueça. Você me pertence e isso não vai mudar. Eu pertenço a você da mesma forma como pertence a mim._

_Onegai, não me esqueça, meu amor._

_De seu eterno mestre..._

 

* * *

**Notas da autora:**  Ok, sei que é uma fic idiota, mas eu tive a ideia e não consegui me conter.


End file.
